


sorry (that im such a bad b*tch)

by babydae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Business Major Jungmo, Crack, Love Triangles, M/M, Photography Major Minhee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydae/pseuds/babydae
Summary: yeah, maybe if you weren’t on your iphone 12 pro max 512GB rose gold 2 year warranty, you would’ve noticed me, jungmo thought. however, at the moment, he was speechless due to being caught off guard by this man’s beauty. it was kind of irritating because jungmo should be angry that this man, who should’ve paid attention to where he was walking, spilled coffee all over him. but, in reality, he was just in a daze while looking at him. words weren’t able to come out of his mouth so jungmo stood there like an idiot.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	sorry (that im such a bad b*tch)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please don't kill me, i don't know what the hell i am doing. but if you manage to read all the way...you're the real one.

_Jungmo lives his life full of determination and has a goal to achieve. He has a routine in his everyday life which is to wake up, eat breakfast, drive to his class, and study in the library until dinner time and that's considered a normal day for him. Sometimes, he even attends his music club as he enjoys playing the guitar. The other club members were very talented, especially a certain club member named Taeyoung. Taeyoung plays the drums and is exceptionally good at it as Jungmo thought it would be amazing to play with him in a band someday. However, the interactions they’ve had together is thin as a white man’s lips. Jungmo would always try to make conversations with him but Taeyoung was always occupied with the other club members, so the chance never came._

_Jungmos' sweet and caring personality was thanks to his two dads, Danny and Serim, that raised him full of love. They worked hard to make sure Jungmo lived an easygoing and carefree life until high school. But, it was a bit difficult due to their low wage jobs, and they could barely afford to get the things Jungmo needed for school. However, it was even more difficult after the accident, which caused Danny to undergo surgery for his lungs. They were immediately under a huge amount of debt due to the hospital bills and could not find any way to pay it off. At this moment, Danny couldn’t work due to the surgery and Serim could only do his best as a cheese ball vendor which could barely pay off their bills. This made Jungmo stressed after high school as he felt that he owed them this much and had to find a way to pay off this debt. After hours of researching majors for college, he decided to pick business as it was considered one of the top 5 majors with high starting salaries. He thought to himself, how scary can managing a business be?, but what he didn’t expect...was the calamity he would soon meet face to face and the so-called romance._

  
  


* * *

  
  


minhee, just barely waking up, notices that hes already late for his class and tries to go back to sleep. however, his roommate, woobin, was already cooking breakfast for him and he could smell it from his room. he could tell it was his favorite from the smell, strawberry pancakes and bacon on the side. 

_fuck.. to eat or to go back to sleep_ , minhee thought to himself.

a few seconds later, woobin started screaming from the kitchen, “minhee!! get your scrawny ass up!! i made breakfast!!” and that didn’t get him up until he heard woobin angrily stomping his way to the room with a spatula. 

10 mins later minhee is in the kitchen, still in his pajamas, eating his breakfast, and 20 mins late for his class.

“aren’t you going to class today,” woobin asks with a concerned look. 

“maybe, i dont know i kind of need my coffee and i’m already...25 mins late now.” 

“minhee…” woobin sighs. 

woobin starts to go off on a philosophical rant about how our life is short and we should spend it on things we should enjoy because eventually, we’re going to be hags before we know it. minhee has heard this, almost, everyday and just continues to silently munch on his bacon while becoming lost in his own thoughts. 

after an hour of woobins dramatic speech and his delicious breakfast, minhee drove off to his campus which was about, 30 mins away. however, by the time he arrived at the campus, minhee decided that he’ll take the day off as it was definitely too late and, instead, drove to starbucks to get some coffee. as he’s waiting for his venti(yes, he fucking _loves_ coffee it makes him feel responsible because adults drink this shit... don’t judge him) cappuccino and a plain bagel, he opens up instagram. minhee’s photography class has started a project where they needed to find a model and create a themed photo shoot. he found that everyone on instagram either looked too artificial, or was too annoying based on their captions. minhee found a model taking a pic of themselves with the stars with the captions, “i can show you the world 🌟”. 

“what a load of bullshit,” minhee says.

he then starts to point out why this selfie is, technically, wrong. in his mind, he goes off about why the angles were wrong and that the filter made the colors off and is painful to look at. he did this for the past 8 instagram pics and didn’t realize that the buzzer for his items were going off. minhee swiftly stood up, almost too fast to the point he got light headed, and got his coffee. he continued to walk out while looking at pics on instagram. it was until the moment he found an extremely gorgeous picture of a boy? girl? as he was scrolling too fast and tried to scroll back up. however, this caused him to accidentally bump into someone, which was strange as he didn’t see anyone in front of him, and dropped his coffee all over them.

“sorry,” minhee says to the poor fellow on the floor covered in coffee. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


_meanwhile…_

for jungmo, starting college in seoul meant that he had to move away from his parents, so he tried to find a really cheap one. he felt bad every time his dads asked if he’s eating, or sleeping well and would try to send money. however, jungmo would reassure them and decline the money. (“you should use the money for your hospital bills dads.”) (“jungmo...you don’t have to worry about that, we can figure it out ourselves.”) these conversations with his dads were tough and jungmo would always try his best to hold his emotions in and told them he needed to get ready for class. 

as any other normal day, jungmo is awake during the bright, early morning in his small, single room, studio apartment. he would always start off his day with a classic toast and orange juice and review his notes from yesterday’s class. however, since finals are coming up due to the semester being over soon, he had to make sure he knew every single information from his business textbook, front to back. _for today_ , he thought to himself, _this is going to be a long day, i should probably get some coffee after class for the late night studies in the library_ , and gets ready for his morning class. 

  
  


after 3 hours of economics and financing, jungmo left his class and went to meet up with his club members. he received a text in the middle of the class for a club meeting and thought it was strange. it was bothering him as today wasn’t a club day, but he didn’t want the thought to distract him during his studies. so, he goes straight to the club room after class and notices that there were only 3 other club members in the room. he, surprisingly, recognized them all from their performances. 

allen, who was an amazing pianist and pretty quiet, sat in one corner of the room with an exhausted expression. jungmo noticed that allen was still in his pajamas and thought he must’ve came straight from his home. in the middle of the room was megan, who had amazing vocals. jungmo thought she could honestly audition at one of the big 3 and debut in a group immediately but….who knows why she’s sticking around in a music club. she stood in the middle of her room texting someone, possibly her girlfriend who she wouldn’t shut up about the moment they went out. her girlfriend actually came by one day to perform a duet with her and is amazing with the guitar. as a fellow guitarist, jungmo would like to practice with her but she goes to a different school and megan might possibly kill him if he goes near her. anyways, he noticed taeyoung in the far corner, alone, and thought this might be his chance to start a conversation with him.

“hey.” 

taeyoung looked at him and had a bewildered expression for a second before switching back to his usual cheery self. 

“whats up, you’re….jungmo right?” taeyoung says, “i’ve seen you around here a couple of times.” 

jungmo was shocked to find out he knew his name and casted his usual side smirk.

“yeah, that’s me...honestly surprised that you know my name.” 

“what makes you say that?” taeyoung replies, “you’re an amazing guitarist and i enjoy watching your performances.” 

hearing that praise made jungmo’s heart flutter for a moment, the serotonin rush he received is almost the same as meeting your favorite idol. jungmo thought god gave him this moment to ask for a collaboration with taeyoung. however, to bring up the question was a, _bit_ , difficult as jungmo has never done this before. jungmo wanted to appreciate taeyoung’s compliment but their club leader came in at that exact moment, which ruined the perfect chance to ask taeyoung anything. jungmo started to become irritated as his conversation with taeyoung was interrupted.

“i’m sorry if you guys had plans, but i wanted to bring this up before it becomes too late,” the club leader says, “you may all be wondering why there are only the 4 of you in the club room.” 

jungmo looked back at taeyoung, only to see that he was on his phone looking at tiktok. 

“shouldn’t you be paying attention to the announcement?” jungmo says.

taeyoung was about to say something until he received a text message from someone. it wasn’t just any text message though, it must’ve been from his significant other as taeyoung’s face lit up and had one of those huge, goofy, smile on his face. he also giggled a bit from the text message which made jungmo a bit uncomfortable, so he continued to listen to the announcement.

“—so please have a song prepared by the end of the semester for the graduates that would leave a huge impression on them as they head off into their career!” 

“ermm...wait what?” jungmo says with a confused expression. 

immediately, he notices the other two members discussing something in the middle of the room while taeyoung was still busy texting. he couldn’t wait any longer and went up to the others to ask what’s going on.

“you didn’t pay attention?” allen says, “we’re gonna perform in front of the graduates of 2021 as a band.” 

“do you by any chance have a song in mind jungmo?” megan asks.

jungmo could not believe what he had just heard, he had to take a moment and sit down in the corner of the room. 

_i’m going to perform?...in front of thousands of people?_ jungmo thought to himself. he could not believe it, especially when he wanted to play with taeyoung and believed the timing was too convenient. he just didn’t expect to do it so soon and in front of a, _HUGE_ , audience. a question popped up in his head and he stood back up and zoomed to the middle of the room.

“but,” jungmo says,”what about the actual band majors? why do we have to perform for the graduates when we’re just a club?” 

allen replies, " _jeez_ , you didn’t pay attention at all huh? the band major declined the offer as they’ve been busy practicing for their other competitions.” 

  
  


“i…,” jungmo looks at taeyoung who is still text messaging anonymous, “i see.” 

jungmo could not comprehend the information he had just received. but, there was a part of him that was excited as well. maybe...he could call his dads and tell them to come watch him perform for the first time. 

regardless, allen went up to taeyoung to fill him in with the plan, which amazes jungmo because he didn’t think that small, and quiet, man would be able to break taeyoung out of his trance. soon, they all made a group chat and saved each other's numbers. after they finished up and left the club room, jungmo’s stomach grumbled and reminded him that he needed to get his coffee. so, he used google maps and searched for the nearest starbucks, which was about 20 mins away. you would think he remembered where starbucks is considering he goes there once a week but....he’s directionally challenged. anyways, he decided to walk there just to clear his mind after what occurred. all he wanted was a nice toasted white chocolate mocha frappuccino to ease his stressed out mind and body. he still couldn’t believe he was about to perform as a band for the first time, especially at a graduation ceremony. jungmo was a bit conflicted especially when he should be focused on studying for his business final. 

he was nearing starbucks as he noticed the logo around the corner and quickly speedwalks, yeonjun style. jungmo is nearing the door until he noticed a 10$ dollar bill on the floor. he crouches and thought it was a lucky day for him. after the mental stress he just received, he believed god was giving him a redemption arc and he would never, ever stray away from His Words again. _i can use this to pay for my starbucks….thank you so much god_ , jungmo thought to himself. he was in such an ecstatic state that jungmo started praying on the floor and he was ready to build a shrine, until someone bumped into him, and in turn, coffee got spilt all over him. jungmo’s entire outfit and bag is wet, and smells immensely like coffee. 

jungmo continues praying to god at the moment, _god, i literally just told you i was gonna build a shrine for you later tonight….well fuck you too._

  
  


jungmo, annoyed, wanted to see which idiot wasn’t watching where they were going and looked up to find a man...with the face of an angel and oh, so gorgeous. if it weren’t for the scalding burns on his face, jungmo would have forgotten the fact he got coffee spilled on him. 

jungmo had another thought as he was looking at this man, and the stranger reminded him of a dog…specifically a maltese as the vibes were there, someone that looked needy, especially with those kinds of puppy eyes. and so, the stranger was called “M” until he figured out his name(whenever that is). 

“sorry,” M says, “i didn’t see you there, i must have still been pretty light headed from a while ago.”

_yeah, maybe if you weren’t on your iphone 12 pro max 512GB rose gold 2 year warranty, you would’ve noticed me,_ jungmo thought. however, at the moment, he was speechless due to being caught off guard by this man’s beauty. it was kind of irritating because jungmo should be angry that this man, who should’ve paid attention to where he was walking, spilled coffee all over him. but, in reality, he was just in a daze while looking at him. words weren’t able to come out of his mouth so jungmo stood there like an idiot. 

“um, do you need anything from me?” M says, “i don’t usually spill coffee on someone so i wouldn’t know what to do in this situation.” 

jungmo snaps back to reality and clears his throat. “that’s not even funny, i couldn’t imagine constantly spilling my coffee all over someone,” he says, “you know, you should watch where you’re going...imagine if you had burned a kid by accident.” 

“i am pretty sure i would’ve seen them, no matter how short they may be,” M replies, “besides, what were you doing down there…?” 

M looks down upon the 10$ bill—which is now wet and smells like coffee—in jungmo’s hand. 

at that moment, jungmo could see the hamster wheel spinning in M’s head as he’s staring at jungmo’s hand. it took a few seconds, but he could physically see M’s body jolting back to reality like he finally solved the mystery of the zodiac killer. 

“my dude, i am so sorry, maybe i can pay for your starbucks if it makes you feel better about this incident,” M said. 

jungmo thought about this for a bit. he would feel bad asking someone he didn’t know to pay for him, but at the same time, jungmo believes he deserves to do it just this once. 

“sure,” jungmo says, “but i’m gonna need a new pair of clothing first.” 

he really didn’t want to walk into a starbucks all drenched while smelling like coffee. firstable, it’s very uncomfortable wearing wet clothes. secondable, jungmo didn’t want everyone to be watching him and questioning his sanity for coming into a public area looking like... this. luckily, it seems like M had an extra pair of outfit, that was in jungmo’s size, in the backseat of his car. unfortunately, they were clothes that were too flashy for jungmo’s taste. the outfit consisted of a crop top with leather pants and jungmo thought to himself, _so this is the day i die huh_. M explained that they were for his models as he was a photographer and felt that he should stick to the trend these days. 

_ahh, not only is he blessed with a beautiful face, but he’s also a photographer, maybe he’s well off and i shouldn’t feel too bad for letting him pay for my coffee_ , jungmo thought, _...definitely sounds like a lady killer_.

after jungmo quickly changes in the backseat of M’s car, making sure that nobody is watching him, they enter starbucks and jungmo breathes in the waft of the sweet, crisp, coffee aroma. jungmo finally gets to have his nice, toasted white chocolate mocha frappuccino and, hopefully, regain his mentality. they walk up to the register—with a bunch of eyes looking at jungmo’s flashy outfit. jungmo reminded himself that everything is okay...just get your coffee and get out. so, jungmo started to order his drink, with an iced lemon loaf cake for later. meanwhile, M also orders his coffee, which makes sense considering what happened to it, and pays for them. 

they both sat down on opposite ends of the table as they waited for their order and it became, awkwardly, silent. jungmo thought about asking him questions just to break the ice, but he didn’t want to seem too invasive. he really didn’t want to know anything about this skeptical looking man. he looked over at M for a brief second and noticed that he was on his phone. _at least he’s sitting down this time...i should use this time and look for songs to use for the band_ , jungmo thought. so, he quickly reaches for his bag to take out his earphones. he noticed M was looking at his bag for a while and started to say something. 

“so what is your major? im assuming you’re in college since there’s a campus nearby and that looks like a school bag.” M asks.

_maybe he’s smarter than he looks_ , jungmo says to himself, _a man with a face like that and has a brain?...definiteeelyyyyy a lady killer_.

“yeah, i attend that campus and i major in business...what about you?”

M replies with, “i go there as well but... i was late today so i just ditched and went to starbucks. and then, you can assume what happened after.”

jungmo looks around the cafe to find people looking(more like judging) at him and his flashy clothes. he even saw one of the high schoolers in the back corner taking a picture of him. _yeah...i can guess what happened, you impudent pea brained donkey_.

M gave him a slight smirk and began to scan jungmo from head to toes.

“you know, have you ever tried modeling? you have that sort of look that most people would die for and your angles are perfect,” M says, “i honestly think that outfit suits you.”

jungmo just sat there in shock as he didn’t know what to say. this was the first time anyone has told him that and he really didn’t want to acknowledge it from a man like this. jungmo thought he should say something as he noticed M started to take pictures of him on his phone.

“dude, please don’t take pictures of me! delete them now!!” jungmo exclaims.

“oh…..sorry you just looked really good i had to take pictures.” M says, “it’s kind of like instinct, i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

jungmo felt a bit bad as he could tell M was being genuine and he felt that he should keep the conversation going before it gets too awkward. 

“so, you major in photography, right?” jungmo asks, “are you, by any chance, a freshman as well?” 

“yeah, i just started this year and chose photography since my roommate majors in photography as well,” M says, “i think it suits me though.”

_i’m going to assume we’re around the same age then...interesting_. jungmo thought and wondered how anyone could just…. _randomly_ , decide their own major based on someone else such as their roommate. he suddenly had flashbacks to his immense hours of research and almost had a mental breakdown. regardless, he wouldn’t want to probe someone he had just met and ask how they could easily pick a major when it, basically, decides their own future. this stressed jungmo out until their buzzer rang for their items. jungmo almost let out a sigh of relief, but managed to hold it in as he felt it would’ve been rude. M stood up to grab them and was about to hand jungmo his coffee until he pulled back and gave a huge smirk.

“imagine if i had accidentally spilled this coffee on you again by bumping into you when i turned around,” M started to giggle, “that would’ve been so embarrassing.”

jungmo just gave him an annoyed look and pretended to laugh just for the sake of getting his coffee. 

“hahaha...yeah...that really would’ve been embarrassing.” -_-

M finally hands jungmo his coffee and yeeted a straw into that cup so quick, he started to devour the coffee like it was crack. M, who witnessed all that happen in the span of 5 seconds, gave him a concerned look. 

as they are heading out, jungmo just had a sudden realization.

“thanks for the coffee...um, i don’t know your name actually.”

M stopped for a moment to think about what he had just heard, and it almost looked like time had stopped for that man. 

_jeez, he really needs to stop doing that. he could accidentally hurt someone by just standing there._

then, M took a deep breath and replies, “you’re right, i don’t even know yours and i gave you my clothes and bought you coffee.” 

M gives off an awkward laugh and says, “my name’s minhee, kang minhee.”

“my name is jungmo, koo jungmo, it’s nice to meet you minhee and thank you for the coffee,” jungmo says, “well, i’m gonna head off to the library now to study....maybe i’ll see you later around campus?”

minhee gave him a nod, “maybe, i guess we’ll find out if i can stop sleeping in.”

they give a slight, almost awkward, wave and jungmo walks away back to the campus. as soon as he had his back turned towards minhee, jungmo was heaving a sigh of relief. he couldn’t believe an oaf like that could, possibly, be excelling at their school and prays he doesn’t meet this clown again. the amount of anxiety he had the past 20 mins with minhee was unbearable compared to taking a drivers test. meanwhile, minhee was walking towards his car with his new cup of coffee. this time, he has both eyes scanning the road making sure he doesn’t bump into any gremlins, as it would've been, truly, embarrassing. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


minhee started driving back to the dorm after that incident and received a text message. he assumed it was from woobin and waited till he stopped at a red light to respond. 

  
  


woobin: where have you been? i thought you died from getting starbucks, possibly robbed. 

woobin: which is honestly hilarious if you think about it 

woobin: maybe you deserve it...

minhee: dude, i was being the most generous citizen of this forsaken country you could ever ask for. 

woobin: you? generous?...is there someone else in the car? should i call 112? blink once if you’re okay

….

woobin: OH MY GOD, HOLD ON THE COPS ARE COMING!!! DON’T WORRY, I HAVE YOUR LICENSE NUMBER AND YOUR SHITTY CAR BRAND MEMORIZED. THEY’LL BE ABLE TO FIND IT QUICKLY BECAUSE NOBODY ELSE CARES ABOUT THAT BRAND BUT YOU! 

woobin: like jesus, who actually tries to save up money for a cadillac car when you could get....literally anything else

woobin: are you okay btw

woobin: i havent called the cops yet so i hope youre safe 

woobin: hello? 

….

woobin: oh wait, you’re driving huh 

  
  
  


later, minhee arrived back at the dorm, glowing with pride like he just won the lottery, and started screaming, “i’m home!! and _safely_ , might i add.” 

woobin, who was just watching his drama and munching on a cheese stick, looked back at minhee for a second before he returns his attention back to the tv, “welcome back loser.”

minhee felt underappreciated at the moment but this was a normal thing in this household, which sucks because all minhee wants is attention and praise. 

“didnt you want to find out about my starbucks trip and why i took forever to get ONE(1) coffee?” minhee exclaims. 

“no, not really, i think my drama sounds more interesting and i may be witnessing a character death soon.” woobin says, “plus it doesn’t have _you_ in it which means i don’t have to hear you begging for attention every 5 mins.”

minhee ignored that remark and jumped on the couch to tell woobin about his eventful afternoon. 

“try to guess what i did today!” 

woobin didn’t even look at minhee as he was focused on his drama but was obviously thinking of ideas. 

“did you save a dog today?” woobin asks.

“no, try again.”

“um...you saw someone getting jumped by a group of delinquents and said ‘oh, i’m minhee and i think i should do something good for once in my life instead of sitting around and drinking coffee, almost everyday’ and helped the poor person, right?”

minhee was a bit flabbergasted as woobin didn’t have to speak the hard truth like this, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it and told woobin that he was wrong. 

“you have one more try,” minhee says with a smug face. 

“i dont know just tell me already, you’re distracting me from my drama time.”

“well, today, drum roll please!” minhee exclaims.

there was just silence from woobin but he began to start mimicking the sound effect of drums because he was feeling uncomfortable from minhee’s long, soulless, stare. 

“today…..i bought someone coffee today!!!!! wasn’t i being so generous?” minhee says, “maybe karma will pay me back for my good deeds.”

woobin just nods and says wow in the most sarcastic tone while giving him 3 claps.

“i think i deserve more than 3 claps,” minhee says, “this isn’t something i would usually do for just anyone.”

“was it a homeless person you got coffee for? or perhaps someone you’ve mistaken as homeless, but was wearing an outfit they got for christmas from their grandparents?” 

“actually, funny you should say that, because i gave them one of the outfits for our model shoots since i accidentally spilled coffee all over them.” minhee says with a nervous expression.

“you dropped coffee on someone?! i knew you were a heavy daydreamer, but i didn’t think it was this serious.” 

woobin paused for a second before looking back and realizing, “wait, you _DROPPED_ coffee on someone?? honey, that’s just common sense. you owed them at least that much after, possibly, ruining their day.” 

“oh my god stooop, it was an accident! i really couldn’t see them as i was walking back to my car. regardless, i may have given them trauma due to the scalding heat.”

woobin chuckled a bit, “lets just hope they don’t sue you for that considering we aren’t really well off and honestly, i may ditch you if that occurs.” 

“HUH?!” minhee was baffled at what he just heard, “i thought we were besties for life….homies till the end...my ride or die.”

woobin laughed and just gave minhee a pat on the back feigning ignorance. as minhee sat there, feeling glum, for a good 10 mins. they sat there together watching woobin’s drama while minhee was lost in his own thoughts, analyzing what occurred that afternoon. 

“the person i bought coffee for said they attended the same campus as us,” minhee says, “should i be worried if i see them again?”

“why would you be worried about that? it’s not like you go to your classes anyways.”

“well, what happens on the days i DO go to class and i just happened to see them,” minhee says, “what if they tried to get revenge on me..”

there was just a long silence, not even a single breath but just the tv noises in the background. both woobin and minhee were just staring at the tv screen, for god knows how long, until one of them managed to break the silence.

“well, the chances of you being sued by a college student is pretty high you know,” woobin says, “at least you got them coffee i guess, that’s something.”

minhee just nods and sighs as he stares at the television screen. he was confused at what was happening so he gave up on trying to understand it and thought woobin had weird taste in dramas. 

“i didn’t think you were this dim-witted to be quite honest, but am i really surprised coming from the kang minhee himself?” 

“yeah, well, at least i did something today rather than just sitting at home all day.” minhee says with a pout.

the drama was getting a bit too complicated for minhee’s brain, so he sighs and starts sulking back to his room. he didn’t think too much of what happened today as he did manage to get someone their coffee for the day and a free outfit. which feels like a good deed for him and that’s all that matters. regardless, before minhee could close the door to his room, woobin asked what he would like for dinner. 

“i am kind of in the mood for your spaghetti, could you make us some?”

before woobin would check the fridge for ingredients, he stood in the middle of the kitchen giggling at his drama which minhee found deranged and closed his door. a minute later, he hears woobin call out, “we have the ingredients for spaghetti!! i’ll let you know when it’s ready!!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


minhee—who was apparently exhausted from going out for an hour, fell on his bed thinking about passing out until the next morning. however, he just remembered that he is still in need of a model for his photography project. minhee tried to muster up all the energy he has to open instagram and continue his search. he vividly remembers finding a post that caught his attention, that was until jungmo bumped into him—er…before he bumped into jungmo.

minhee begins to swiftly scroll back up hoping he could find the post again. and there it was...in all of its glory. _bunniseong...cute.._ minhee thought to himself. as much as he finds that username a bit tacky, the person themself is...gorgeous. he didn’t realize there could be anyone on this forsaken planet that could look so pure, angelic, and dare he say, beautiful? 

_where have you been all my life..my beautiful muse,_ minhee decided to message them and pray that they immediately respond back. to his surprise, they responded immediately:

  
  


minheehee_02: hey! i saw one of your selfies and was hoping if there was a chance we could meet up? i noticed in your bio that you live pretty close and was hoping if you could do me a _HUGE_ favor? we could discuss more about this when we meet up! 

minheehee_02: i know this sounds very suspicious but i promise you, i just need help with something. please respond as soon as you can and thank you for your time. 

bunnieseong: um...hey,

minheehee_02: hi!

…

minheehee_02: so?...

bunnieseong: sorry, i was browsing your account as i always get these kinds of messages. had to make sure i wasn’t being involved with something sketchy

minheehee_02: oh, sorry...i guess that makes sense, especially on social media

bunnieseong: mhm, sooo..i do have a couple of questions

minheehee_02: i thought it would’ve been better if i just answered them when we meet up but, i guess if it makes you feel better….i’ll answer them now. 

bunnieseong: firstable, i would like to know why you picked me...i guess? what exactly is this huge “favor”? 

minheehee_02: ah, so i attend Seoul University and i major in photography

minheehee_02: and i have a photography project where i have to create a themed photoshoot but the thing is….i need a model.

minheehee_02: which is where you come in! i was hoping if it was okay for you to be my model for this project.

there was a long silence from them and minhee thought time had frozen. it was a good 10….maybe 15 minutes until woobin called him for dinner. he thought maybe something came up for them and skedaddled towards the kitchen for his spaghetti. 

as he went to grab a plate, he noticed woobin was still watching his drama and rolled his eyes he even made sure to do it in front of woobin. however, he regrets it as woobin snatches his plate of spaghetti.

“this is the last time i make dinner for you. you don’t deserve my spaghetti.”

minhee, who was on his knees begging, “please sir, my spaghetti….may i have my precious spaghetti back. i won’t make fun of you and your horrendous taste for dramas.” 

they both continued to bicker about their taste in dramas for 10 mins or so. this was a classic scenario and minhee is surprised that woobin doesn’t just slam that plate onto his head. regardless, it would always end up with woobin getting exhausted and giving minhee back his plate(or whatever has minhee’s full attention, which in this case is his spaghetti). they ate in silence and would laugh every once in a while when something funny happens in the drama. by the time their dinner was over, minhee would act grateful and be thankful to woobin for the dinner. sometimes, he wonders how life would be without woobin as his right hand man...he’d probably be eating mcdonald everyday which isn’t his fault. there’s just something about those fries that hit differently than other fries. regardless, he goes back into his room to find that he has notifications from instagram. they were sent about 5 mins ago. 

bunnieseong: ahhh, Seoul University….i actually know someone there! kind of a small world huh

bunnieseong: i thought about photography as it sounds like a cool major but i wasn’t sure if i could ever do that…

bunnieseong: i get very self conscious about my pics and i dont even know if my selfies are that good to post on social media..

bunnieseong: why me though? im sure there are others out there that look better than me and...i’ve never modeled before in my life

bunnieseong: i wouldnt know what to do :\

bunnieseong: plus the fact that this is, probably, important for your grades and i wouldn’t want you to receive a bad grade because of my lack of modeling. 

bunnieseong: thats just too much pressure for me and i dont know…

bunnieseong: u__u

minheehee_02: you know someone at Seoul Uni?...is he by any chance broke and obsessed with coffee, specifically from starbucks?

bunnieseong: hm….no?...i wouldn’t say he’s broke but i wouldn’t say hes like...well off or anything

bunnieseong: also i’m not sure if he’s a huge fan of coffee, he’s more like a milk tea kind of person

minheehee_02: hmm….okay

minheehee_02: well, anyways, im not gonna send an absurd amount of lies saying it’s gonna be easy or whatever, just to change your mind

minheehee_02: modeling definitely isnt easy and since youre a beginner, it might be rough

minheehee_02: but, honestly, you dont have to worry about that. i can definitely help you and it would take some time

minheehee_02: but hey, i have about a month and half left of the semester and im sure thats enough time to get a couple of pics regardless if they’re good or not.

minheehee_02: i really doubt they’ll be bad because...well, have you seen what you looked like? theres a reason why i chose you and you just have this flawless aura...almost pure-like

minheehee_02: that sounds pretty cheesy i know, but i’ve been searching through instagram for about a week, and you’re literally the only one that has caught my attention. your visuals are so different, in a good way ofc, but its attractive and eye-catching. 

minheehee_02: who knows, you might even become a model in the future

minheehee_02: regardless, would you still like to try?

there was a minute of nothing until the bubble appeared where it showed someone was typing. however, it was appearing and disappearing every few seconds like they couldn’t figure out what to say. minhee thought they still haven’t made a decision which is valid considering he just asked them today. 

minheehee_02: hey, how about we just hang out together first? we can figure this out together

minheehee_02: you dont have to reply now because, as i have said, we have time

minheehee_02: but youre not wrong, this is definitely a lot of pressure and im sorry to bring this upon you when you’re probably a student as well and have finals to focus on

bunnieseong: ya….sorry i just dont know what to do 

bunnieseong: theres a part of me that would like to help you but at the same time...i dont want to disappoint you

minheehee_02: no worries!! maybe we could try to take some pics together for our first meetup? just to get that feel for it.

minheehee_02: like a practice test...and if it makes you uncomfortable, then i’ll stop bugging you

minheehee_02: it’ll suck to lose someone like you...but i’m sure i can find someone else 

bunnieseong: sure, that sounds like a good idea :D when and where would you like to meet up?

minheehee_02: hmm is tomorrow okay with you?

_thankfully, its the weekend tomorrow which gives us a bit of time to figure this stuff out_.

bunnieseong: sure! actually, there was a place i wanted to go try out.

bunnieseong: there’s a new arcade in my area and i was hoping to hang out there once with a friend but they told me they were busy practicing for something

bunnieseong: it was kind of vague but...it’s whatever

bunnieseong: ahh, sorry i didn’t mean to bring this up with you please ignore what i just said

bunnieseong: but ya, if its okay with you…

minheehee_02: haha, don’t worry, my friends tend to tell me i have a forgetful memory 

minheehee_02: but ya thats fine, we can try to meet up at lunch time tomorrow then. 

minheehee_02: i heard the food in your area is really good and would like to try some out

bunnieseong: okay! ill send you the address to the place ^_^

minheehee_02: great, i cant wait to see you.... tomorrow…

bunnieseong: ..is something the matter?

minheehee_02: ya i dont know your name actually, you dont have your full name on your bio 

bunnieseong: sorry, its to keep the creepy stalkers away from me...its amazing, and scary, what the internet can do with the right information

minheehee_02: oh definitely, thats a smart move tho...maybe i should do that too

bunnieseong: teehee >w< thanks, my name is seongmin btw, ahn seongmin

minheehee_02: ah, i see now with your username...its cute

minheehee_02: my name is kang minhee. it’s nice to meet you seongmin

bunnieseong: likewise! ill see you tomorrow then 

bunnieseong: i’m so excited for the arcade tomorrow hopefully i can sleep hehe!! good night minhee ^-^

minheehee_02: good night! 

minhee stood up and felt that he had just crushed the toughest challenge to ever exist on this planet. as much as he didn’t want to force him to do this project...he feels like he could ace it with a model like seongmin. _the visuals on that boy is on a different plane of existence, those rascals in my class won’t know what hit them_. minhee could already begin to imagine what the photos would look like...the exhilaration!! the adrenaline rush!! he had never felt like this before and began to plan ideas on what kind of theme he should do. however, it dawned on him that tomorrow was almost like...what kids would call these days….a _date_. should he even consider this a date?!?! it’s just professional work but, he couldn’t think at the moment due to the adrenaline rush. he started to panic for no reason and began to go through his closet. seongmin knows what he looks like and he knows what seongmin looks like but he wanted to leave a good first impression. he didn’t know what to wear for tomorrow and began to throw clothes all over the place. he was making a ruckus as woobin walked in to find clothes splattered all over the floor. 

“what the fuck are you doing?”

minhee, who is probably going insane right now, started talking but it was too fast for woobin to understand.

“ithinkihaveadatetomorrowandidonthaveanythingtowearpleasehelpifyoucan.” minhee says within a single breath. 

woobin sighs and starts picking up the clothes off the floor and tells minhee to sit down.

“my dude, congrats on your first date of the mfing century but you should calm down,” woobin says, “its not a big deal and they probably wouldn’t care about what you’re wearing.”

woobin began to analyze the clothes minhee has, which is a lot but that’s because minhee considers himself a fashionista and he has to be on top of the trends these days. woobin picked up a pair of pants with a cozy looking sweater and handed it to minhee. 

“what’s this?” minhee says with a confused expression.

“i dont really know whats happening but im sure you’re just overreacting. wear the outfit i picked for you, it looks good on you.” 

woobin adds, “also try to pick some nice accessories with those, it would make you look much nicer. you could even borrow some of mine if you want. HOWEVER. please return them immediately after.” 

minhee, nodding with enthusiasm, was so thankful for woobin, at that moment he wanted to give him a nice, big, fat, juicy smooch on the cheek. however, woobin probably read his mind and left the room immediately and told him good night. minhee thought to himself, _im probably just overreacting...i need to go to sleep_. he didn’t expect today to be such a rollercoaster of emotions. anyways, he had set up, at least, 10 alarms just to make sure he has an hour for getting ready. he wanted to make sure he looked good in front of seongmin for their dat-....for their casual, friendly, meetup... _god, why am i like this_. it’s the weekends, which means he could sleep in as much as he wants. however, he didn’t want to be a dumbass and wake up late as he didn’t want to lose this chance.

* * *

it was, exactly, 10:50AM and minhee was barely awake. he stood in front of the bathroom mirror contemplating his existence. he could hear woobin rummaging in the kitchen, possibly making lunch for himself. this made his stomach grumble as he didn’t have breakfast and couldn’t think at all. the lack of energy to move...to do anything was hitting him hard. 

“minhee, if you don’t hurry up and get ready, you’re going to miss out on the best girl...or boy...of your life”

“ENOUGH,” minhee screams as his life depended on it, “he’s just a model for my photography project.”

“ah, so your date is a male! i always knew this day would come...i’m so happy and proud of you.”

woobin opens the door to the bathroom to hug him but minhee, with the force of a thousand lesbians waiting at the venue for their one direction concert, slammed the door and locked woobin out.

“hey, don’t break the damn door!! you know you have to pay for that if it’s broken.” 

“just let me get ready in _peace_ , please.”

minhee could hear woobin walking(more like stomping) and mumbling his way back to the kitchen. the sleep last night was horrible as he continued to think about his day with seongmin tomorrow. he managed to get a few hours of sleep but it wasn’t enough. all he could think about, was what they were gonna do together at the arcade and how he planned out his whole lunch outing in his head. he even practiced on how he was gonna introduce himself to seongmin. it was mentally exhausting but he had to get ready before it was too late. seongmin dm’d him the arcade’s address an hour ago, and he wondered if seongmin was thinking about the same things as he was. it didn’t seem like it to him as seongmin managed to wake up early. _maybe i am just overreacting_. minhee began to do his morning routine and wore the outfit woobin chose for him. _wow, thank god he has some fashion sense at least. this outfit really does look good on me_. 30 mins had already passed and minhee was out the door, hoping that this wouldn’t be too traumatic for him. 

  
  


minhee arrived in front of the arcade, but seongmin was nowhere to be seen. he went inside wondering if seongmin was already playing, but still, nowhere to be seen at all. he opened up instagram to dm him until someone ran inside and bumped into him. they both fell from the impact which made minhee drop his phone. luckily, his phone didn’t crack or he might have to sue. 

“dude, watch where you’re going-”

minhee looked up and noticed it was seongmin that bumped into him. he was sweating a storm like he just woke up and ran out of the house and started apologizing to him.

“minhee, i’m so sorry!! i’m very late huh,” seongmin says while gasping for air, “there was a cat cafe nearby and i got so distracted and lost track of time.” 

“h-hey, it’s fine i just arrived as well!” 

minhee picked up his phone and helped seongmin up. it was obvious that he was staring at seongmin’s face. he couldn’t help but look at every single of his facial features. how each and every single features on his face were touched by an angel and minhee even found himself thinking the mole on seongmin’s nose was….cute. he couldn’t believe the audacity of someone looking like THIS…it was kind of unfair tbh. minhee thought _HE_ was the only one blessed by visuals from god himself. 

“you look really cute today, i love your outfit,” minhee says, “you seem to know your trends.” 

“i love your outfit more, oh my god you actually look like a model,” seongmin says as he’s staring back at him. 

seongmin continues, “seeing your face up close is a bit different from your pictures, i don’t think those pictures do you any justice.” 

minhee was getting red in the face considering woobin was always making fun of his selfies. woobin was always complaining about how all of minhee’s angles were wrong blah blah blah but he would ignore him and tell him, _i don’t need angles when i have a face like this_. this would make woobin break out into a hysterical laughter and minhee would continue to ignore him. regardless minhee tried to change the topic for his sake. 

“s-s-so, about that cat cafe...do you want to check it out later?” minhee says, “i actually _love_ cats and would like to see them.” 

“can we?!!?!? they’re so cute, i love touching their squishy paws and their meows are so adorable to listen to,” seongmin giggles. 

minhee couldn’t help but flash a huge smile back at seongmin as he continues to discuss about cats. he tells himself that it’s not really his fault. he couldn’t help but notice seongmin looking bright every time he smiles. minhee wonders what seongmin would look when he’s sad but he was afraid that would’ve been too much for his poor heart. somehow, the thought of seongmin crying, pained him. seongmin has this attractive, alluring, charm that almost everyone wants, it isn’t exactly like a little brother feeling...more like someone you just want to cherish and protect for the rest of your life. and minhee was kind of jealous of him for that. _ah...i wish i was able to produce an aura like this as well...all the attention i would get.._. 

seongmin was calling out to him and broke minhee out of his trance. 

“ah, sorry...should we go eat first? it’s lunch time already.”

“okay, where would you like to eat? i know a lot of great places around here.” 

“hmm,” minhee was thinking for a while and decided he wanted pasta for lunch. 

seongmin gave him the address to an, “amazing” pasta restaurant and they walked out of the arcade and into minhee’s car.

“oooh, your car is really nice minhee.”

minhee’s gasp was so loud and audible, it frightened seongmin a bit. he never thought he would hear the day of someone appreciating his car...it could be a lie just to please him BUT he will take the compliment regardless.

minhee cleared his throat, “thanks, i saved up my allowances from high school to afford it.” 

“woah, your dedication is amazing! i wish i could save up for a car but...i feel that it isn’t necessary yet since i can’t drive.”

“i think that’s valid, it’s probably easier to just take the bus or subway.” minhee says. “or, you know, have someone else drive for you.”

“hehe, i have a friend that likes to drive me around but they’ve been busy due to finals so it was a bit boring.” seongmin sighs, “but, i need to focus on my finals too.” 

after hearing that, minhee got a bit jealous. _you know, i can be the ONE to drive you around.._. the moment minhee had those thoughts, he started to sweat nervously. he couldn’t believe he was having these thoughts for someone he had just met, let alone be jealous of something. 

“finals are very important too! but, i think it’s nice to have a bit of freedom as we’re still young, you know.” 

he couldn’t believe he was bringing out wise words from woobin himself and was ready to crash into another car. luckily, seongmin was in the car as well which stopped him from swerving into another lane. 

“of course, i definitely vibe with that! regardless, it doesn’t matter since we understand each other’s feelings and that’s very important.”

minhee panicked a bit from hearing seongmin say that. _feelings?...we’re talking about friends...right?_

“wow, hah...you two must be really good friends.”

“haha, minhee you’re so funny.” 

_what the fuck...that wasn’t a joke_. 

soon, they arrived at the pasta restaurant and took their seats inside. 

“so, what would you recommend here? i like all kinds of pastas so anything’s fine.”

before seongmin could answer, he received a text from someone and quickly replied to it.

“sorry! i would recommend the alfredo! also, the caesar salad is really good here.” 

minhee was a bit distracted and wondered who was on the phone. he couldn’t stop staring at it until a waiter came by and asked for their orders. as the waiter was taking their orders, seongmin’s phone rang again as a text message came. minhee watched seongmin’s expression as he was replying to it. it was a face of pure bliss and joy...almost like he was texting someone he really loves. this made minhee a bit jealous for no reason so he stood up and went to the bathroom.

“hey, i’m gonna go wash my face for a bit.”

seongmin just nods and tells him, “okay.” 

seongmin didn’t even look up from his phone as minhee was walking away. 

a lot of thoughts went through his head but minhee needs to remember that they’re only here together to ask him to become his model...for his school project… _damn, i really need to focus, this isn’t some booty call._ he couldn’t help it though, it’s been such a long time since he has fallen in love with someone. probably not since the 6th grade, it was kind of unexpected at the moment and it made him want to choke someone, specifically himself. 

after he was done with his mental breakdown, he went out to find seongmin still on his phone. _i_ _t’s okay, it’s probably just a friend but i mean i really shouldn’t care...ahhhhh_. 

he sat down and tried to have small talks with him, just to clear his mind...hopefully.

“so, changed your mind about being my model?”

“hmm, not really, i’m still in the middle.” seongmin says, “are you really sure you want me to be your model?”

_HELLO?! YES?! HAVE YOU LOOKED AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR?_

minhee didn’t want to make a scene and simply replied, “yes! of course, you’re really pretty up close actually. i’m sure it’ll even be better on camera.” 

“but....”

minhee took out his camera from his bag and snapped a shot of seongmin without warning. the flash made seongmin jump a bit and he was suddenly pouting(which minhee found really cute for some reason).

“hey! you didn’t even ask for my permission and i wasn’t even ready...it’s probably not even that good.” 

seongmin was awaiting a response, but minhee was shocked at how amazing the picture he took was. seongmin was just sitting there, with an expression of uneasiness. but, there was a different feeling emanating from the photo. it was like a model possessed seongmin as soon as minhee took out the camera. minhee did not expect this at all, however it made minhee certain that he wanted seongmin as his model.

minhee hands him the camera, “don’t doubt yourself, look at how amazing you look in that photo.” 

seongmin looked and was a bit surprised, like he couldn’t believe that the man in that picture was him. 

“that’s me?! but, you didn’t even do much...all you did was snap a picture of me and i just look like this?!” 

“yeah, it’s amazing what you can do with angles and lighting.” 

seongmin just kept staring at the photo and asked if he could take a picture of minhee with his camera. 

“hmm, why?”

“i just wanted to see if there would be any difference if i took a picture of you, minhee.” 

minhee just nods and strikes a pose, a really flashy one at that. it caught a few people’s attention but he didn’t mind…he likes the attention. 

seongmin snapped a picture and looked a bit dejected. he handed back the camera, “i took the picture with the same camera and yet it doesn’t have the same feeling as the one you took.”

“i guess that’s the difference between our photography skills.” minhee chuckles.

seongmin just pouts and starts losing himself in his own thoughts. 

“...if you are sure about me being your model...then maybe i’ll try it.” seongmin says, “only because i really think your photography is amazing!” 

minhee couldn’t believe what he was hearing. he could start tearing up at that moment if not for his feelings of hunger being overwhelming. maybe this was what he deserved after yesterday’s event. _what goes around...comes around i guess_. 

“yes…..YES!! i am definitely, positively, sure that i want you to be my model. can you imagine all of the amazing pictures i would take of you?”

minhee and seongmin both look around nervously. that last part definitely made seongmin uncomfortable and wasn’t really needed.

“erm….i mean...we all were shocked at how amazing this one photo was, imagine what the rest could look like during our photo shoot.” 

seongmin gives off a nervous laugh, “hah...yeah you’re right.” 

there was a bit of silence until their waiter came with their food. minhee breathed a sigh of relief and was thankful for this waiter. that, and because he was fucking starving. 

they ate and finished their food in silence. minhee was relieved and full for once. and was about to pay for their food until seongmin pulled out his wallet.

“hey, i can pay for us! i was the one that wanted to try the food here.”

“that’s just not right and i won’t do that,” seongmin says, “i would feel bad and i don’t really like owing people.”

“it’s really no big deal, i don’t mind at all.” minhee says. however, he notices that it didn’t change anything and seongmin was adamant about paying for the food as well. 

“how about...next time you just take me to another great restaurant like this?” minhee asks, “you could pay for us then.” 

at first, minhee was nervous to ask something like that but, considering they’re going to be working together for a while, it wouldn’t hurt to eat out together once in a while. but the silence was deafening and it took a while before seongmin responded. 

“sure! there’s this great ramen place you should try out sometime. i’ll definitely take you there!” seongmin says. 

minhee was thrilled, the anticipation to eat out with seongmin again was too much for minhee to handle. he didn’t know where this burst of adrenaline came from, whether it was the idea of eating good ramen or just having another “date”, with seongmin..regardless he was happy. he couldn’t wait any longer and wanted the day to come by quickly. 

minhee finally paid for the food and they both went out just to breathe in the air for a bit. 

“the weather is really nice today, isn’t it minhee?” seongmin asks. 

minhee looked back at seongmin who was looking up into the sky. it was almost ethereal, especially with the sun’s rays shining over seongmin. minhee couldn’t help but take a quick picture of him, and possibly save it for himself to look at. 

minhee couldn’t help but think about how this really does feel like a date. but, to seongmin, it’s probably just an outing with a friend—er...someone he just met on social media. 

“yeah, the weather is really good today, which makes it nice to take pictures.” 

“good idea! take some pictures for me! i want some of your photos on my instagram.” 

seongmin hands minhee his phone and they begin a whole photo shoot. in reality, seongmin wanted at least 5-7 photos, but minhee took it to the extreme and tried to get pictures of seongmin at every angle. it was almost hilarious to seongmin, watching minhee’s poses as he tried to take pictures. however, it just clicked for minhee, as with every picture he took of seongmin, he started to fall deeply in love with him. seongmin’s smile was so captivating and almost alluring, but if it wasn’t for seongmin’s phone vibrating due to a text message...god who knows what minhee would’ve done at that moment. 

minhee handed back seongmin’s phone and went to start his car up. he didn’t want to think of who was texting seongmin...he didn’t want to do something he would regret. so, he just waited until seongmin came into the car and they both started heading back to the arcade.

**Author's Note:**

> part two? maybe...thank you for reading tho <3


End file.
